Luka Stilinski, Season 5
by shadow77749
Summary: Luka Stilinski is happy to be home, with catching up with Stiles and his dad, bonding with the pack, reconnecting with an old friend, and maybe, just maybe, getting a new girlfriend. Yep. Life's good. PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Author's Note

Hey, everyone! So this is my second book. I'm hoping that it will turn out to better than the first one. Lol. Anyway, this is the sequel to 'Stiles' Brother', but you don't have to read that to understand this. It follows Luka during season 5. I follow season 5 for the most part, but, obviously there's changes. Like, for example, it includes Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Allison, Erica, and Boyd. But some of them aren't mentioned as much as others. And Derek and Braeden are included briefly. There's other major changes too, but I'm not going to mention them all in here. You'll just have to read it to see for yourself. :) By the way, sorry for the lame title. I'm totally uncreative when it comes to titles. Lol

Since this is mostly in Luka's POV, I also added a few characters. I decided to add them to go a little bit farther into Luka's back story, and so you can see just how close Stiles and Luka are. :)

Anyway, like I just said, this is mostly in Luka's POV. Sometimes, not very often, though, I switch to Stiles' POV. I'll make sure to mention it if it changes.

So enjoy the story, and make sure to leave a review to let me know how you like it. :)

 _ **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or any recognizable characters. Anything that you recognize comes from the brilliant mind of Jeff Davis.**_

P.S.: If you recognize the story from somewhere, it's because I posted this on my WattPad account, silver00960. Also , I'm mostly on there, so if you want to stay up to date on the whole 'Stiles has a brother who he considers his best friend' thing that I'm going with here, I'd recommend reading it on there, because I'm rarely on here anymore. I'm already doing a story that follows Luka during season 6 on there. I have a one-shots story on there, too, if you're interested, that's centered around Luka. It's simply called 'Luka Stilinski One-Shots'. Like I said, totally uncreative when it comes to titles. Lol


	2. Chapter 1

Luka's POV

I sigh again and turn around to look at Stiles, leaning on the jeep. He looks at me and rolls his eyes.

"I told you you'd get bored." He says.

"But I would've been more bored at home. As I told you. Hence me tagging along." I say, reaching for the map he's currently looking at. Stiles swats my hand away.

"Stop that." He says to me. I sigh dramatically. He rolls his eyes and looks at me as if to say 'Really?'. I just grin at him. Shaking his head, he looks up at Scott, who's currently sitting on the hood of the jeep, looking at the sky. "All right, so I found some cool two bedrooms in the Mission District, but they're pretty expensive. There's a couple in Haight and Ashbury, but those are also expensive."

"What about Berkeley? Don't a lot of students live around there?" Scott says, looking at Stiles.

"Yeah, we could try Nob Hill, but the jeep would probably burn through a lot of clutches." He says. I roll my eyes.

"You're bringing the jeep?" Scott asks.

"Of course he is, Scott. You know he'd never abandon his precious jeep." I say, in a teasing tone.

"Hey! The plan is nobody gets left behind, okay? Lydia's not gonna have a problem getting into Stanford, Kira's thinking USF, Jackson...I dunno or care. Allison might also go to USF, along with Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Malia, well, she'll figure something out. The plan is perfect."

"Or we could wait until we actually get into college and then figure out where to live." Scott says.

"I agree with Scott. You guys have a whole year to figure it out. Plus, you don't even know where you're going to end up." I say.

"I have a vision you guys. And it's a beautiful vision. Don't ruin the vision." Stiles says. I roll my eyes and give him a pointed look. "Okay, we can check out the East Bay. Haven't looked at Oakland yet." Scott doesn't respond. I look at him, then at the full moon.

"You okay, Scott?" I ask.

"Are you starting to feel it?" Stiles asks, also looking up at the moon.

"Nah, I'm just thinking." Scott says.

"About?" I ask.

"Senior year." Scott says.

"Senior year? C'mon, man. That's, that's nothing. That's gonna be easy." Stiles says. I raise my eyebrows at him. Wasn't he just worrying about the same thing a while ago before Scott came over? Stiles shrugs at me.

"More like something Deaton told me. You guys ever hear of regression to the mean?"

Stiles shakes his head. "No, I don't think so."

"I have. Life can't be all good or all bad." I say. Scott nods.

"You know, eventually things have to come back to the middle. So think about the last few months. Things have been good, right? But not amazing." Scott says.

"Yeah, but nobody's tried to kill us in six months either." Stiles says.

"Right, we've pretty much been in the middle for a while. Which means-" Scott starts.

"The scale will have to tip one way or another at some point." I say. He nods again.

"Things are either going to get really good again, or really bad." Scott says. There's thunder cracking. We look up at the sky.

"Think it's been long enough yet?" Stiles asks.

"Yes!" Liam yells from the tree he's chained to.

"Hey, trying to have an adult conversation over here!" Stiles says. I scoff at that.

"Please, you guys are like, two years older than me. Except for Luka, who's seven years older. Anyway, I'm fine. Could you please let me go?" We walk over to him.

"It's not that we don't trust you." Scott says.

"It's that I don't trust you." Stiles says, raising his hand.

"And me." I say, also raising my hand.

"But after that last full moon-" Scott says.

"Oh, c'mon. It was one slip up." Liam says.

"Slip up?" I ask, scoffing.

"A dozen calls to the Sherriff's department about a 'monstrous dog-boy' running around Beacon Hills naked. That's a slip up?" Stiles asks.

"Why were you naked?" Scott asks.

"It was hot out that day. It won't happen again. Let me go."

"You sure you're okay?" Scott asks. Liam nods.

"I promise I'm fine." Liam says.

"You're in complete and total control?" Scott asks.

"Complete and total." Liam says.

"Alright, then." Scott says, undoing the chains.

"Thank you." Liam says, clasping Scott's shoulders.

"Alright, let's go get Malia." Stiles says, and we all get in the jeep.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

"Is it a party?" Liam asks. I smirk.

"It's not a party." Stiles says.

"Then what's at midnight?" Liam asks.

"Your bedtime." Stiles says. I laugh and slap Stiles lightly on the shoulder. He looks at me in the rear view mirror and smirks. "It's a senior thing, alright? You'll find out when you're a senior."

"What's funny?" Liam asks me. I smirk at him.

"Oh, nothing. Just rembering when I was a senior doing this and Stiles wouldn't stop bothering me and Jesse about it. I told him the exact same thing he just told you." I say, looking out the window. I'm currently in the back seat with Liam, sitting behind Stiles.

"So you know what they're doing?" He asks me. I nod.

"Yes, I know what they're doing. And no, I'm not telling you." I say before he could start bugging me. He pouts.

"But why not?" He whines.

"You'll find out when you're a senior." I say, patting his shoulder. His pout deepens.

"But I don't want to wait until I'm a senior. I want to know now." He says, pouting. I roll my eyes. Kids.

"Haven't you heard that patience is a virtue?" I say. He sighs.

"Alright, I'll stop bugging you about it." He says.

"Finally." I say, grinning at him to let him know that I'm kidding.

"Have you spoken to Jesse since you came home?" Stiles asks me, changing the subject and catching me off guard. I lean back in the seat and look forward, narrowing my eyes at him. Why is he suddenly so curious about Jesse? I know that I just brought him up, but still.

"No." I say bitterly, hoping that he'll drop it.

"But you've been home for like, six months. You talked to Elena, why not Jesse?" Stiles asks. Scott looks back to me. I sigh. Guess he can't take a hint.

"Because I shouldn't have to. He's made no effort on his part, even though I'm sure Elena's told him I'm back, so why should I talk to him when he clearly doesn't care?" I say bitterly, crossing my arms.

"For closure?" Stiles says carefully. "And maybe because you miss him." I scoff.

"I don't care about that. And I don't miss him." I say. Stiles raises his eyebrows.

"You sure about that?" He asks, giving me a look in the rear view mirror. I glare at him.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I miss him?" I ask.

"Because he's your best friend." He says.

"No, you are. I don't care about him. Not anymore." I say. He scoffs.

"Please. Who do you think you're talking to right now?" He asks. I don't respond. "You miss him. I know you do." I open my mouth to tell him off, but Scott interrupts.

"You guys having trouble with your phones?" He asks, looking at his phone. The engine suddenly starts to splutter.

"Oh what the hell." Stiles says.

"You out of gas?" Liam asks.

"No, it's electrical. Probably the alternator." Stiles says, getting out of the jeep with Scott. I stay put in the jeep.

"You're not going to help them?" Liam asks. I shake my head.

"I'd be useless under a hood." I say.

"Y'know, Stiles does make a good point." Liam says. I glare at him.

"Look kid..." I start angrily, but suddenly lightning clashes behind us. We both look out the window.

"Hey, guys?" Liam calls out, sticking his head out the window. I roll my window down and lean out.

"Guys!" I say.

"Give us a second, please." Stiles says. I roll my eyes and lean back in the seat.

"Liam, just stay in the car with Luka, okay?" I hear Scott saying to Liam. Liam leans back in the seat and looks at me. The engine starts up again.

"Finally!" I say, crossing my arms. "Maybe Stiles was right." Liam looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"About what?" He asks curiously.

"I should have stayed home." I say with a little bit of bitterness in my voice. Damn it, Stiles. I was in a perfectly good mood, until he brought up Jesse. Scott and Stiles get back in the car and we start moving again.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

We see Malia talking to her dad. Well, her adopted dad, Mr. Tate. Stiles honks the horn and pulls up to the curb. "Sorry we're late!" Stiles says, sticking his head out. Malia comes over and kisses him. I sigh and look out the window.

"I'm sorry too." Liam says. I look at him incredulously.

"You boys do remember that I own a gun, right?" Mr. Tate says.

"Vividly." Stiles says. Malia rolls her eyes. I scoff. Stiles turns around to glare at me. I smile innocently at him. Scott sighs, rubbing his temple.

"Okay, see you later, Dad!" She says, climbing in the jeep. I scoot to the middle so she can get in. "Hey, Luka." She says to me. I give her a small smile.

"Hey, Malia." I say. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" She asks. "Usually you're the one starting a conversation with me when you see me."

"I'm fine, just not really in a talking mood." I say, glaring at Stiles. Stiles gives me a an apologetic look in the rear view mirror, but I ignore it, and look out the window.

"Okay, what's up? Why is Luka upset?" Malia asks.

"I'm not upset." I mumble. Okay, maybe I am. But she doesn't need to know about it. She scoffs.

"I'm a werecoyote. You can't lie to me." She says. Damn.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say firmly.

"Stiles?" She asks. I give Stiles a look that says I don't want to tell her about it, and he sighs, shrugging.

"It's fine." He says, and he gives Malia a curious look.

"What?" Malia asks.

"Did you find out yet?" Stiles asks her. I sigh, relieved that the subject was changed, and go back to looking out the window.

"They said they would email me." She says.

"Is this about summer school?" Liam asks.

"You told him?" Malia says, slapping Stiles on the shoulder.

"Uh..." Stiles says.

"Oh, no, all they said was you had to go to summer school 'cause the principal said your test scores weren't good enough and you might have to repeat junior year." Liam says. Malia glares at Stiles. Stiles sighs.

"We should've left him chained to the tree." Stiles says to Scott.

"Why, because you have a big mouth and so does he?" I say. Stiles inhales sharply, but doesn't reply. Liam makes a noise of protest, but I glare at him harshly, effectively shutting him up.

"Oh, I know, because you have a tendency to talk about things you shouldn't talk about." I say angrily. Stiles grips the steering wheel tighter. Scott looks back at me with a worried look, but doesn't intervene. Yet. Malia just looks at us, confused.

"I'm sorry, Luka." Stiles says. I sigh. I'm overreacting, damn it. Or I'm letting this issue with Jesse get to me. Either way, Stiles didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on him.

"No, I'm sorry, Stiles. That was uncalled for. You didn't do anything. I guess I'm still angry at him, not you. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I say, giving him a little smile. He grins at me.

"I still shouldn't have been pestering you about it." He says.

"Are you guys seriously going to start arguing about who was in the wrong?" Scott asks incredulously.

"Maybe." Stiles and I say at the same time.

"Okay, that's still creepy. You guys need to stop doing that." Liam says. We just laugh.

"You should really be used to it by now. I mean, it's been seven months." I say.

"It's creepy. I can't get used to it." Liam says.

"Well, sucks for you then, huh?" I say. Stiles laughs.

"Hey, we can't help that we're so close that we say things at the same time and finish each other's sentences." Stiles says.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with that." I say.

"Nothing at all." Stiles says, nodding in agreement.

"I didn't say that there was anything wrong with it. I just said that it was creepy." Liam says.

"Same thing." I say.

"No, they're not. They're totally different." Liam says. I chuckle.

"Whatever you say, Kid." I say.

"Will you stop calling me kid?! I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen!" Liam says angrily. He flashes his werewolf eyes at me.

"Okay, jeez, I'm sorry. I won't call you kid again if it bothers you that much." I say. Liam's eyes go back to normal. We pull up to the hospital and go inside after we park.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

"Still can't reach Kira." Scott says, coming out of the elevator.

"Okay, you reminded her about tonight, right?" Stiles asks.

"I think so. She only texted me once this week." Scott says. I raise my eyebrows at that.

"Once? How were things when she left?" I ask him.

"Fine. I just said, you know, 'Don't worry about anything. Just have fun.'" Scott says.

"No." Stiles and I say at the same time.

"You told her to have fun?" Stiles says.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Scott asks.

"Nothing, per se. Just that... That can be taken different ways." I say.

"We are so in tune." Stiles says, smirking at me. I smirk back.

"Stop that. How can it be taken different ways?" Scott asks.

"Well, like, 'Don't worry, we're not exclusive. Go have fun with other guys.'" Stiles says and I nod in agreement.

"No. No way." Scott says. We go up to Malia.

"Malia, if you went on a vacation somewhere, and I say 'Don't worry, go have fun', what would you think I was talking about?" Stiles asks her.

"Fun like bowling? Or sex with other guys?" Malia says, leaving us again. Stiles and I give Scott a pointed look.

"Okay, now I'm worried." Scott says.

"As you should be. What's wrong with you?" I ask him, smacking the back of his head playfully. A few doctors and Mrs. McCall walk past us pushing a man in. I look around curiously.

"Hey, Mom, where is all this coming from?" Scott asks his mom.

"A jackknifed tractor-trailer on 115, caused a major pile up." She answers him, walking away with the doctors.

"Scott, there's only one way back into Beacon Hills from the airport." I say.

"Kira's never gonna make it." Stiles says.

"I can get her." Scott says. "You guys head to the school, we'll meet you there."

"How are you going to get her in the middle of a traffic jam?" Stiles asks.

"We'll be there. Trust me." Scott says, leaving. I shrug at Stiles.

"Trust him." I say.

"Yeah, yeah." He looks at his phone. "Luka, I'm sorry, but I'm not sure we'll have enough time to take you home. You mind waiting here?" He asks, looking behind me. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I guess not." I say.

"Alright, I'll be back to get you. Maybe in the meantime you can get some things off your chest." He says. I give him a confused look. What the hell is he going on about now? He points behind me, and I turn around, curious. Sure enough, Jesse's leaning on the receptionist desk, talking to a nurse. I turn back around to face Stiles.

"Uh, on second thought, are you sure that you won't have enough time to take me home?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes.

"Seriously, Lu? C'mon, bro. You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later. Might as well be sooner." He says.

"But I don't want to." I say childishly. I really don't want to talk to him. He sighs.

"You won't be able to avoid him forever." He says. Stiles pats my shoulder and leaves. I sigh. Stiles is right. I should do this. After a few minutes debating with myself, I walk over to where he is.

"-think I can see him sometime soon?" He asks the nurse.

"I'm sorry, Jesse, but he's still in surgery. It may be a while. Please have a seat." She says, pointing to the chairs. Jesse sighs and sits down. I go an sit next to him.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"My dad-" He stops and looks up at me, surprise clear on his face. "Luka. I didn't know you were back." I scoff at that. Yeah, right.

"Either you've been living under a rock these past six months or you haven't talked to Elena." I say.

"I've been taking care of my dad. I haven't had time to listen to small town gossip. Not that I did, anyway. And I haven't talked to Elena since we broke up." He says.

"Oh." I say. Okay, maybe that explains why he hasn't tried to talk to me.

"Yeah." He says. He sighs. "So... How have you been?" He asks awkwardly.

"Fine, fine. Just been catching up with my dad and brother." I say. "You?"

"Okay. If you count Dad getting sick okay." He says, his voice breaking at the end.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I say. He nods. We sit in an awkward silence for a while.

"Look, Luka, I'm sorry. I screwed up. Elena cheated on me, too. That's why we broke up. That... and she caused me to lose my best friend. We were rocky after you caught us. You might not believe me, but I regretted those things I said as soon as I said them." Jesse says. I raise an eyebrow at that. He's right, I do find that hard to believe.

"Why didn't you call me then?" I ask.

"I did. Well, I tried. I called your brother after I found out that you changed your number. But, Stiles said you went to college, and said that you wouldn't like it if he gave your new number out." He says.

"You talked to Stiles?" I ask. He nods. Strange. Stiles never told me about this. He told me that he talked to Elena, but not Jesse.

"He didn't tell you?" He asks. I shake my head. "I told him to have you call me next time he talked to you. I just figured you didn't want anything to do with me, which I didn't blame you for, I wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me either, not after what I said and did." He says.

"I didn't know you wanted to talk." I say honestly. He smiles sadly.

"Don't worry about it." He says. He looks at the floor. "I know I don't deserve it, but do you think there's a chance you might forgive me? Maybe we can put this whole thing behind us?" He asks uncertainly.

I sigh and lean back in the chair and close my eyes, thinking. I honestly don't know why I'm even considering this. He's right, he doesn't deserve it. Maybe it's because I know that if his dad dies, he won't have anyone. He's an only child, and he lost his mom after she gave birth to him.

"I don't know, Jesse." I say after a while. He sighs.

"Yeah, thought so." He says sadly. "I broke your trust, in more than one way. Guess it was wishful thinking, hoping you'd give me another chance." I sigh, already regretting my decision to forgive him. I should make him work for it. I think I'm getting soft, feeling sorry for this guy and all when I shouldn't even care. Guess I miss talking to him more than I thought.

"I... guess we could work on being friends again..." I say, uncertainly. He looks at me surprised.

"Really?" He asks, excitedly.

"On a trial basis. I still don't trust you." I say. His face falls.

"I understand. Thank you for giving me another chance." He says.

"Sure." I say. We sit in silence for a few more minutes.

"What did you talk to Elena about?" He asks me.

"Huh? Oh, she wanted to get back together. I basically told her to go to hell, and called her a slut, well, sort of." I say. He laughs.

"How do you 'sort of' call someone a slut?" He asks.

"Well, she made a comment about getting back to how we were, and I said, 'yeah, until you cheat on me again.'" I say. He laughs again, and I grin.

"I'm glad you told her no, though. She would have just hurt you again." Jesse says.

"I know." I say. "I somehow knew she was lying when she told me that you guys broke up because you wanted different things from the relationship." He scoffs.

"Yeah, I wanted her to be faithful. Guess that was too hard for her." He says dryly. "Bit hypocritical of me, huh?" He asks after awhile.

"You think?" I ask sarcastically.

"Sorry." He says, smiling sheepishly. I shrug.

"It's fine." I say.

"Guess it's true what they say about karma." He says.

"Yeah." I say, pulling out my phone to check for any missed calls or texts from Stiles. Or anyone from the pack, really. Nothing. I sigh.

"Everything alright?" Jesse asks.

"Yeah. It's just... I'm expecting Stiles back to get me." I say.

"Why? Where's your car?" He asks.

"Home. I rode with Stiles to meet with his friend Scott, and, well, we came here, and he left for the school, leaving me here." I say.

"Ah. Well, if you'd like, I can take you home." Jesse offers.

"You should wait until you get word about your father, besides, I'm sure he's on his way." I say.

"It's going to be a while before I here something on my dad. You should call Stiles." He says.

"Yeah. You're right, let me try him now." I say. I call Stiles. He answers after a few rings.

"Hey, bro. Sorry, we got a little tied up. I'll explain later, but I promise I haven't forgotten you. I'll be on my way soon, I promise." He says, and with that, he hangs up. I blink.

"He hung up on me." I say, incredulously.

"Well, what did he say?" Jesse asks.

"That he'll be on his way soon." I say.

"Good." He says. A doctor comes out and stops to talk to the nurse at the desk, who points at Jesse. The doctor nods and comes over.

"Jesse?" The doctor asks, and Jesse stands up.

"Is my dad okay?" Jesse asks, worry clear in his voice.

"I'm happy to give you good news. The surgery went well. He's expected to make a full recovery. He's resting now. We don't expect him to be fully awake and aware until morning, so you should go home and get a decent night sleep." The doctor says, looking at Jesse pointedly. Jesse smiles sheepishly.

"Okay. You'll call me if something changes?" Jesse asks.

"Of course. Now go get some sleep. Doctors orders." The doctor says, patting Jesse's shoulder and leaving.

"I'm glad he's gonna be okay." I say. Jesse turns to face me and grins.

"He's going to be okay!" He says happily.

"I heard. I'm happy about it too." I say. He grins.

"You know, Dad always liked you. When I told him what happened between us, he called me an idiot and told me that I'll never find a good friend like you again, and he told me that I'm a moron for letting a girl destroy our friendship." He says. I grin at him.

"Well, you are an idiot." I say. He rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone.

"Here, give me your number, okay?" He says, handing me his phone. I nod, and enter my number in his phone and send myself a quick text so I have his number.

"There." I say, giving him his phone back.

"Thanks, Luka." He says, smiling at me. I nod.

"Sorry, sorry!" Stiles says, running in.

"No running in the hospital." I scold him. He scoffs.

"Sorry, I'll explain everything, I swear." Stiles says.

"Okay, well, now that your ride's here, and my dad is okay, I am going home." Jesse says. Stiles glares at him. Jesse just raises an eyebrow. "See you later, Luka." he leaves. I turn to Stiles and smack him upside his head playfully.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He says, rubbing his head where I smacked him. I shake my head.

"I didn't hit you that hard, stop exaggerating. Anyway, you told me that you ran into Elena, but you didn't tell me Jesse called. Why didn't you tell me?" I say. Stiles smiles sheepishly. We leave the hospital.

"Sorry, guess I forgot. So you talked to him?" He says. He's seriously going with 'I forgot'? Does he not realize who he's talking to? There's more to it than that. I narrow my eyes suspiciously, mostly just to let him know that I don't buy it. He looks away. So he is lying. I can tell when he's lying to me. He has these ticks. You wouldn't know about them unless you know him really well, because he's usually good at not letting them show. But when it's just us, he drops his guard. Plus I know him better than anyone, so I know what to look for.

"Yeah. It went good. We're back on speaking terms. Obviously." I say.

"You're... friends again?" Stiles asks uncertainly. I raise an eyebrow. Something's definitely upsetting him.

"Sort of. It's a trial basis thing." I say. I'm confused. I thought this was what he wanted.

"Oh." Stiles says, causing me to look at him confused. Okay, enough beating around the bush, damn it. I'm gonna get to the bottom of this.

"Oh? What, what oh? What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing." Stiles says. I scoff.

"Obviously you're forgetting who you're talking to. What's wrong?" I ask. I don't buy his nonchalant act. There's something wrong.

"Nothing." Stiles says. We sit in silence the rest of the ride home.

"You can be stubborn all you want, but I'll get it out of you eventually. I always do." I say as we pull up to the house.

"Luka, nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Stiles says. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why do you insist on lying to me?" I ask.

"I'm not lying!" Stiles says. I'm not buying it, definitely not. Like I said, I know this boy better than anyone, even Scott. I can tell when there's something wrong.

"Yeah sure. And the sky is green." I say dryly.

"Could we please drop this?" Stiles exclaims.

"Fine." I say. I don't want this to escalate into a fight, so I' ll drop it. For now. "So what took you so long?" I ask, opening the door and going inside. I go into the kitchen and grab a glass of water. Stiles follows me, and we sit down at the table.

"Some dude with talons was trying to... well, he wanted Scott. I think he was trying to drain Scott's power. There was a fight, oh, and Theo Raeken from fourth grade is apparently a werewolf now too, because he showed up out of nowhere to help Scott." He says.

"Talons?" I ask incredulously.

"Seriously, that's all you get from that? Talons, y'know, eagles have talons, uh, well, any bird actually." He says.

"Hm. Weird. Well, night." I say, heading to my room.

"Wait!" He says. I stop and turn around. "Did I mention Theo wants to be part of the pack?"

"And? That's up to Scott." I say.

"Yeah, with votes from the rest of the pack." He says.

"So?" I say. Stiles sighs.

"Never mind. Malia's officially a senior." He says.

"Good for her." I say. He nods.

"Yeah, I'm proud of her. Now everyone is together for senior year. Oh, and Derek took Braeden somewhere. Something about looking for the Desert Wolf." He says.

"Malia's mom?" I ask. He nods.

"Yeah, they'll be gone for a while, but he said that he'd call every now and then to check in and fill us in on what they find." Stiles says. I hum.

"Anything else?" I ask, giving him a pointed look. He raises his eyebrows.

"I'm fine," He says, annoyed. "Stop asking me what's wrong, because there's nothing wrong."

"I didn't say anything. I just asked if there was anything else." I say.

"Right, but you gave me a look." He says. I roll my eyes.

"I give you a lot of looks, Stiles." I say.

"The look that says, 'I know something's upsetting you, and I won't stop bugging you about it until you tell me what's wrong.'" He says. I smirk.

"So long as we're on the same page." I say, patting his shoulder and heading to my room. "Good night, Stiles."

"Yeah, yeah. Good night, Luka." Stiles says.


	3. Chapter 2

"Luka, wake up, get dressed, let's go!" Stiles yells, coming into my room. He climbs on my bed and sits on me. Sighing, I open my eyes and glare at him.

"Why? Don't you have school to get to?" I ask, annoyed. Stiles grins at me. He gets off of me, and I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"We're going to the station first." Stiles says, as he starts handing me clothes. I huff in annoyance. Stiles gives me a cheeky grin. I swear, as much as I love my brother, and would never do this, sometimes I just want to smack that stupid grin off his face. Right now being one of those times. So instead of resorting to violence, I glare at him to let him know that I'm not amused.

"Yes, I'm capable of getting dressed by myself, thank you. Just give me a few minutes." I say, annoyed. He raises his arms in surrender.

"Alright, I'll be outside." He says, leaving the room. He comes back a few seconds later and sticks his head in the room. "By the way, you're driving." He says, and leaves again. I sigh and get dressed. After I get ready, I head outside to my car, where Stiles is waiting not so patiently in the the passenger seat. He gives me an apologetic smile when I get in the car, knowing that I'm not in the best of moods right now.

"Why are we going to the station? Why can't you drive yourself?" I ask as I start the engine.

"Because your car is less likely to break down. Also I need Dad to run a background check." He says as we back out of the driveway.

"So you just decided that I'm going to be your personal chauffeur until you get a new vehicle? Run a background check on who?" I ask, annoyed.

"No, just for today, and Theo Raeken." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you trust this guy again? What do you mean 'just for today'? You're still gonna be driving your jeep?" I ask.

"Because, the dude's a werewolf. He showed up out of nowhere, claiming that he just wants to be part of the pack. Just for today means I figured I'd give my jeep a rest. She's been breaking down a lot lately. Besides, this gives us an excuse to spend more time together." He says, giving me a cheeky grin. I sigh.

"Your best friend is a werewolf, you're a part of a freaking pack of mostly werewolves, you're dating a werecoyote, Kira's a kitsune, and yet the reason you don't trust Theo is because he's a werewolf? You should take her to an actual mechanic, who can do more than fix her with duct tape. I love you and all, but next time you wake me up like that, I'll kill you ." I say, and turn to glare playfully at him for a second, then I turn my attention back to the road.

"No, not just because he's a werewolf. There's something off about him. Like he has an alternative motive. I can't afford to take her to a mechanic." He says. He waves his hand dismissively. "You wouldn't do anything to hurt me. You'd miss me too much."

"Hmm. Well, if you don't trust him, I don't trust him either. I can help you with the repair money. I have some money saved up from when I worked while I was in college. Plus, Jesse's a mechanic, I'm sure he'll cut you a good deal." I say. I raise an eyebrow. "You sure about that?" I ask.

"Thanks, Luka." He says. He nods. "Positive."

"Sure." I say. I shake my head. "Maybe you're right."

"So, Jesse, huh?" Stiles says. He smirks. "Told you so. You can threaten me all you want, but you won't make good on it." I sigh.

"Don't start. He seemed like he really regretted it." I say. "You're lucky I love you too much to hurt you." I grumble.

"Yeah, and so did Elena, and yet you didn't forgive her." He says. He just shakes his head and laughs. I sigh. A bit hypocritical of me, I know. But Jesse's... different, I suppose you could say. Elena... I should have known that she was playing me from the start. Jesse was my best friend. Next to Stiles, of course. I believe him when he said that he regretted it. He isn't usually one to betray the ones he cares about. It's just going to be a while before I can trust him again.

"Because I knew she was lying. Jesse... Jesse wasn't lying." I say.

"What are you, a werewolf? Did Scott bite you without telling me?" Stiles jokes. Despite the mood I'm in, I laugh.

"No, of course not. I just know when Jesse's lying. Even after a few years of not talking to him. By the way, speaking of lying..." I say, giving him a look out of the corner of my eye. He sighs.

"I told you. I'm fine." Stiles says. I narrow my eyes.

"You keep forgetting who you're talking to. You can't lie to me, Stiles. I'm no werewolf, but I can tell when there's something wrong. I know you. You may be able to fool everyone else, but you can't fool me." I say. Stiles and I have always been open with each other. That's one of the things that I love about our relationship. Why is he trying to lie to me now? What could possibly be upsetting him?

"Alright, alright." He says, sighing again. "I just... I don't think you should have forgiven him." I blink. Is he... jealous? Because I forgave Jesse?

"Is that what this is about? You're jealous, aren't you?" I say, as we pull in the parking lot. He sighs.

"That's not the only reason. I just don't want you to forget about me. You're going to be spending all of your time with him. Plus he might hurt you again. That's why I didn't tell you he called. I knew you'd never forgive Elena, so I told you about her, but I wasn't so sure about Jesse, so I didn't say anything." He says. My eyes soften. I pull him into a hug after we park.

"Stiles, just because I have other friends, doesn't mean our relationship is going to change. You're still my best friend, no matter what. I'm not going to forget you. We'll still spend time together. There's the pack meetings, family night. We can even set aside a day for just the two of us to spend together if you want." I say. He sniffs.

"Really?" He asks. I nod. "How about Sundays?" He says. I shrug.

"Sure." I say. He grins.

"Great! Thanks, Luka." He says.

"No problem." I say, smiling. We get out and go into the station.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

"I know his family left town when Theo was around nine or ten, his older sister died in an accident when he was eight." Stiles tells Dad as we go into his office.

"Go to school, Stiles." Dad says.

"Dad, this kid is a werewolf." Stiles says.

"Your best friend is a werewolf. You're a part of a werewolf pack. You're dating a werecoyote, I still don't know what Kira's supposed to be. When the flying monkeys come soaring through the station, you will have my undivided attention. Until then, please just go to school." Dad says.

"Funny, I said almost the exact same thing earlier. Not the bit about flying monkeys, or the undivided attention, but everything else..." I say.

"What did you do?" Stiles asks suddenly. I raise my eyebrows at him. What's he going on about now? I mentally sigh.

"What do you mean?" Dad asks. I then look at Dad carefully. Wait a second.

"There is something different about you, Dad." I say, moving closer to him, as Stiles does the same.

"What is it? What's different?" Stiles asks, sniffing Dad.

"Oh, for the love of God, Stiles. Go to school. Luka, please take your brother to school." Dad says.

"We'll leave if you promise to do a full background check on the Raekens." Stiles says, and I nod.

"Oh, don't tell me you agree with him." Dad says to me. I shrug.

"I'll always side with Stiles. You know that." I inform Dad. He sighs, and turns to Stiles.

"No. You know what? Just because I'm the only law enforcement officer who knows about this, doesn't make it my responsibility to do something every time you have a minor suspicion." Dad says to Stiles.

"Except you're not the only one." Stiles says, and we look out the window at Parrish, who's sitting at his desk, doing paperwork.

"Parrish!" Dad calls out, and motions for Parrish to come in the office.

"Yes, Sherriff?" Parrish says, coming in.

"I need you to do a full background check on the Raeken family." Dad says. Stiles smiles triumphantly at me.

"Of course." Parrish says.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

"There's nothing here except a speeding ticket." I say to Stiles as we get in my car.

"Yes, I'm aware. Thank you for pointing out the obvious. The ticket was signed by his dad eight years ago." Stiles says.

"Okay, what does that mean? People speed a lot." I say.

"Yeah, people who are trying to getting away with something." He says. I scoff at that.

"Please. You'd have like, fifteen tickets if Dad didn't get you out of them." I say.

"Seventeen, and that's not the point." Stiles says, as we pull up to the school. I chuckle.

"Yeah, sure. Y'know, one of these days you're going to lose control of your jeep and get into an accident. Why do you think there's such things as speed limits?" I say. Stiles scoffs, probably because I switched the topic to scold him about his speeding.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've heard this lecture before, y'know. From you and Dad. Mostly you, though." He says.

"Because you never listen to me." I say. Stiles raises an eyebrow.

"Never? On the contrary, I listen to you more than I do anyone else. For the most part." He says. I sigh.

"Yeah, well. You don't listen to me on this." I say.

"Alright, alright. I get it, already. I'll try not to speed as much. Happy?" He says, mainly to get me to stop worrying. Futile, as I'm sure he knows. I'll always worry about him.

"No, not at all. But I guess it'll have to do." I say.

"Thanks." He says, getting out. He turns around and leans in the window. "You think you can pick me up after school?" He asks and I nod.

"Of course." I say.

"Hey, Luka! Stiles!" Isaac says, coming over with Jackson and the twins.

"'Sup, guys?" I ask.

"First day of senior year, hell yeah." Isaac says excitedly.

"Yeah, we're pretty stoked." Jackson says.

"Yeah? Well, just make sure you guys don't get into too much trouble, and don't get sidetracked too much. Don't want you guys to fail and not graduate." I say. They scoff.

"Come on, Luka. You know us. When have we gotten into too much trouble?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, or get sidetracked too much?" Jackson says. It's my turn to scoff. Stiles laughs.

"Yeah, okay." I say sarcastically. "Just don't let the whole you-know-what thing be the reason you guys don't graduate." I say.

"Yeah, yeah. It's called 'balance'. That's what Scott is for." Jackson says. I shake my head.

"Alright, well, I should be going. I'll see you guys later." I say, leaving.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

Stiles' POV

"Why were you riding with Luka? Where's your jeep?" Ethan asks.

"Home. I didn't want to drive her too much because she's been breaking down a lot. Luka's gonna help me repair her." I say.

"That's cool of him." Jackson says, and I nod.

"That's gonna be pretty expensive." Aiden says. Ethan nods.

"Especially since there's probably a lot of things wrong with it." Ethan says.

"Luka said that Jesse is a mechanic, so we're gonna see what he can do." I say.

"I thought Luka and Jesse weren't on speaking terms?" Allison asks, coming up to us from behind Isaac and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They apparently talked at the hospital and they're working on repairing their friendship." I say, frowning.

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?" Allison asks. I shake my head.

"I don't trust Jesse as far as I can throw him." I say.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." Allison says.

"Not this guy." I say, as I feel two arms being wrapped around me. "Hey." I say to Malia, giving her a kiss. "I had my dad run a background check on the Raekens." I inform the group.

"Of course you did." Allison says, rolling her eyes.

"And? What did he find?" Malia asks.

"Nothing but a lousy speeding ticket signed by his dad eight years ago." I grumble.

"So? He's clean. We can trust him. Scott trusts him." Isaac says.

"I mean, I see why you're worried." Malia says. I turn to her, raising an eyebrow. She shrugs. "Well, he's really hot. He's got great hair, perfect body. You should definitely feel threatened." She says. I look at her in disbelief. The rest of the pack laughs.

"Thank you. Because I do. Now more than ever." I say.

"You want me to torture him?" Malia says.

"No, I don't want you to torture him." I say.

"I'm pretty sure I can take him." Malia says.

"I have a plan. There's steps to doing this right." I say.

"What steps?" Isaac asks.

"We get the story. Verify the facts. Find the pieces that don't fit, and catch him in the act." I say. We watch as Theo gets out of his parents van. He turns around and waves at us.

"Why are you so suspicious of this guy?" Jackson asks.

"Because I remember Theo from fourth grade. That's not Theo." I say.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

"Hey! Hey, you! You're coming with me. Come on." I say to Scott, running over to where he is.

"I have a free period." Scott says.

"Yeah, so do I. And so does Theo. Let's go." I say. We go find Theo and we go to the locker room.

"What do you guys want from me?" Theo asks. Scott looks at me. I sigh.

"To know how you became a werewolf." I say. Theo chuckles slightly.

"A werewolf bit me." He says, and I glare at him.

"You know what I meant." I say. Theo sighs.

"I was skating in a neighbor's empty pool, trying to do a hand plant. No one was home. I'm not a very good skateboarder, but I was pretty determined. So much so that I completely lost track of time. I didn't notice it was dark until the yard lights came on. Again, I wasn't very good. When I tried again, I went down. Hard. I was sitting at the bottom of the pool when I realized that I never heard the skateboard come back down. It came at me fast. I barely had turned around when it bit me. Right here." He says, pointing to his side.

"He wanted to turn you. That was no accident." Scott says.

"Right." Theo says.

"Why aren't you apart if his pack then? Shouldn't he have gone back for you?" I ask.

"Because by the time of my first full moon, he was gone. Dead, killed by a couple of his betas. Twins. Another one of his pack told me." Theo says. Scott and I exchange a look. "Scott, listen to my pulse. I'm telling the truth." Theo pleads.

"Right. Or you know how to steady your heart rate while you lie to us." I say.

"I have no reason to lie, Stiles." He says.

"Unless you aren't who you say you are." I say.

"Alright," He says, turning to Scott. "In the fourth grade, you had an inhaler. So did I. I remember being in the nurse's office with a pretty bad asthma attack. I was waiting to be taken to the ER, you were waiting for the principal. You told me what would happen when I got to the ER. How they give you oxygen, an IV of prednisone. You made it sound like it wasn't a big deal. Like everything was gonna be okay. I've been by myself this whole time. Everyone knows lone wolves don't make it by themselves. I swear I'm the same kid from fourth grade. I was hoping you are too." The bell rings. "I should get to class. You guys aren't the only ones I need to make a good impression on." Theo says, leaving. Scott gives me a look.

"No. Don't give me that look." I say, glaring at him.

"We need to give people the benefit of the doubt, Stiles." Scott says.

"Not this time." I say. "There's something off about him, I can feel it." Scott sighs, getting up and leaving.

"Lydia's the psychic, not you." Scott says.

"She's not a psychic, she's a Banshee! There's a difference!" I call after him and sigh, hitting a locker and going to leaving the locker room as well. I sigh again as my phone rings, making me stop and sit down on a bench. It's Luka.

"Yeah, bro?" I ask, annoyed. There's silence for a moment on the other end.

"What's wrong, Stiles?" He asks. I sigh.

"Nothing." I say.

"Bull." He says.

"Just Scott not believing me about Theo. Scott thinks that we should give him the benefit of the doubt." I say.

"And you don't trust him." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Obviously. You know this already." I say.

"Did you talk to Theo?" He asks.

"Yeah, we just did." I say, and tell him what Theo said.

"So, we ask the twins about it. They would know." He says.

"Yeah. Maybe. Anyway, was there a reason you called?" I ask, calmer now.

"Nah. Just wanted to see if you were okay." He says, making me roll my eyes.

"I'm fine, Luka. Just annoyed." I say.

"Well, stop it. You're making me worry." He says. I laugh.

"You always worry about me, no matter how many times I tell you that I'm fine." I say.

"True." He says, not bothering to deny it. The warning bell rings.

"I've gotta go, Lu. I'll talk to you later." I say.

"Alright, Stiles." He says. I hang up and head to my next class.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

I run into the library, where everyone was sitting at a table, studying. I pull out a couple papers and place them in front of Scott.

"You found something?" Scott asks. The pack looks up at me as I nod.

"Another signature. This is Theo's dad's signature from eight years ago. This one is the signature from just a few days ago, on a transfer form." I say, pointing to each signature.

"How did you get a transfer form?" Kira asks.

"You broke into the Administration Office, didn't you?" Jackson says. Scott raises his eyebrows at me.

"No, I didn't. Alright, I might have broken into the Administration Office." The pack scoffs.

"Of course you did." Isaac says.

"Can we just focus on the signatures, please? Look. They're different." I say, pointing to them again.

"They're sort of different." Allison says, pulling the papers closer to her to get a better look.

"They're completely different. Look, the garlands don't match. And look, look at this. Perfect example of the Criminal Tremor." I say.

"So now Theo's Theo, but his parents aren't his parents?" Lydia asks.

"Someone isn't someone. And I'm gonna figure it out, and when I do, that someone is gonna be in big trouble." I say, collecting the papers and putting them back in my backpack.

"But nobody's done anything wrong." Scott says.

"Yet. Alright? If Theo's parents are both psychotic killers then we shouldn't trust him, right?" I say.

"My parents are Peter and the Desert Wolf." Malia says dryly. Everyone just points at her.

"Alright, fine. It's fine. I'll figure it out myself. I don't need you or you, or you, or you. I don't need anyone!" I shout as I leave. I angrily go outside where Luka's waiting for me in the parking lot.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

Luka's POV

I look at my phone for like the tenth time. "C'mon, Stiles." I say to myself.

"Hey Luka!" I jump as Liam climbs in the back seat.

"Liam! Don't do that! What are you doing?" I ask.

"What's a Criminal Tremor?" Liam asks as Stiles gets in the front seat, ignoring me. Stiles looks back at him. I just raise an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. Just drive, please." Stiles says.

"Where to?" I ask, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Follow that van!" He says suddenly, as someone, who I assume is Theo, gets into a van.

"Alright." I say, following it. We sit in silence for a while.

"So what are we doing?" Liam asks.

"Gonna watch him for a while." Stiles says.

"Oh." Liam says. The van pulls into a driveway and I park in the street across from it.

"So I talked to Jesse." I tell Stiles.

"Yeah?" He says, looking at the house.

"He said he'd take a look at it, to see what he's working with. He said to bring it in tomorrow." I say.

"Okay, we'll do that before school. If you don't mind." Stiles says.

"Nah, I don't mind." I say. Liam sighs.

"I'm bored." He says.

"Find something to entertain yourself with." Stiles says, turning off the radio.

Three hours later, and we're still sitting in front of the house.

"Stiles, can we just go?" I say, exasperated.

"No. Look, he's leaving!" He says , pointing to Theo. I sigh.

"Finally!" I say, and follow him. We follow him to the preserve. We watch as he takes a package of some sort out of the back of the van, then watch as he walks into the forest. I park, then we get out and follow him. I notice Stiles text someone. I raise an eyebrow at him. He just shrugs at me.

"I told you he was up to something," Stiles says.

"We just spent three hours watching this guy play video games. He better be out here covering up a mass murder." Liam says.

"Let's find out." I say.

"You still got his scent?" Stiles asks Liam.

"Don't need it." Liam says, pointing to the ground, where you can see Theo's footprints. Liam suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I'm supposed to meet Mason at the gym." He says.

"Tell him you're busy." Stiles says, as he keeps walking. I hurry up to catch up with him.

"What if he freaks out on me? We've been planning this for awhile. What if he tries to stab me with something silver? Or what if-" Liam's rant is cut off by a loud thud. Stiles and I stop and turn around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles asks.

"I-" Liam starts.

"There he is!" I say, pointing to Theo.

"Hurry up, Liam. Stop fooling around." Stiles says, and we hide behind a tree where we can watch Theo.

"Try to get his scent. Anything?" Stiles asks.

"Soap. It's nice. It smells good." Liam says, and I run my hand down my face. This kid, I swear.

"Pretty sure Stiles meant his emotional state." I say.

"Chemo signals, remember?" Stiles says.

"Oh. I knew that. Okay. He's sad." Liam says, sniffing the air.

"Sad?" Stiles and I say at the same time.

"Well, more like grief." Liam says.

"Grief?" Stiles says, looking at Theo. "Oh my God! Go. We need to go. Now." Stiles says, grabbing my and Liam's shoulder and pulling us to the car.

"Why? What's wrong?" Liam asks.

"Just go! Right now." Stiles says.

"The hell?" I say. Stiles sighs.

"That's the bridge where they found his sister. That got lost and died from exposure. He was leaving a flower for her." Stiles explains.

"That doesn't sound evil." Liam says.

"Yeah, I know." Stiles says.

"What are you guys doing?" A voice says in front of us. We stop walking. Liam growls. Stiles and I each grab one of his shoulders.

"Why do I get the feeling that this kid's tougher than he looks?" Theo asks.

"Only when we let him off his leash." Stiles says.

"Stiles, come on. We were in little league together, why don't you trust me?" Theo asks. I narrow my eyes at him. Stiles is right, there's definitely something off about this guy, I can't quite tell what, though.

"Because of these." Stiles says, handing Theo two papers. I raise an eyebrow at him. "The signatures. They're different." Something flickers in Theo's eyes that I can't quite place.

"Yeah, I guess they look a little different." Theo says.

"No, they're totally different. Signed by two different people. " Stiles says.

"So, what, my dad's not my dad? He's an impostor?" Theo says.

"I don't know. Yet." Stiles says. Theo sighs.

"Y'know, Stiles, I didn't just come back for Scott. I came back for you too." Theo says. Stiles just looks at him confused. "Not everyone would be willing to wander around in the woods at night to protect their friends. I don't have anyone like that. But Scott does. You all do. And I want to be a part of that." Stiles just stares at him. "You can not trust me if you want, but I'll find a way to change your mind. I just know I'm in the right place. I'm meant to be part of this pack." Theo says, and leaves.

"Jeez, that guy can talk." I grumble. Stiles turns to me.

"You felt it too, right? It wasn't just me?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I felt it alright. There's definitely something off about him." I say. Stiles sighs, relieved.

"The rest of the pack thinks I'm crazy. It's good to know I'm not the only one who feels off about him." Stiles says as we walk back to the car. Scott is there, waiting for us, leaning on his bike.

"You guys find anything?" He asks.

"Nope." Stiles says.

"I fell in a hole." Liam says.

"It was the bridge his sister died at, wasn't it?" Scott asks.

"Yes, yes it was. Very embarrassing. We're just going to be going now." Stiles says, getting in the car. I sigh and get in also. Scott walks around to Stiles and holds the door open, keeping him from closing it.

"Stiles." Scott says.

"What do you want me to say, Scott? Yes, we followed him out here. You want me to say that I'm a stalker? That I'm crazy, huh? Totally paranoid? You should already know this, this isn't new information." Stiles says. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He sighs.

"Now are you going to at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt?" Scott says.

"I've given a lot of benefits to a lot of people, alright?" Stiles says.

"Yeah, like Derek? Kira? Liam? The twins? Jackson? Isaac? Boyd? Erica?" Scott says. I give Scott a look that says 'back the hell off'. He ignores me.

"I was right about Peter. Y'know, I bet you still think that there's a part of him that can be saved." Stiles says.

"Maybe." Scott says, and Stiles scoffs. "Why can't you trust anyone?" Scott asks.

"Because you trust everyone!" Stiles yells, hitting the dashboard. I frown, and glare at Scott. Again, Scott ignores me. Stiles winces in pain and starts rubbing his hand.

"You okay?" Scott asks.

"I'm fine." Stiles says, still rubbing his hand.

"Let me see it." Scott says, holding his hand out. Stiles sighs and places his hand in Scott's. Scott does that taking the pain away thing.

"Thanks." Stiles says, looking forward.

"Sure." Scott says. "Tomorrow night is the pack meeting. Seven. Your guys' house. We're going to talk about Theo, and other things." We all nod. Scott gives Stiles a look and leaves. Stiles closes the door and we drive to the gym to drop Liam off.

"Well, that was exciting." I say dryly. Stiles sighs. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Stiles says, looking out the window.

"Stiles-" I say.

"Please don't start, Luka." Stiles says sadly. I sigh, deciding not to push him. We drive to the gym in silence.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

After we drop Liam off at the gym, I glance at Stiles out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm fine, Luka." Stiles says, a bit annoyed. I feign innocence.

"I didn't say anything." I say.

"I can practically feel you staring at me." He says.

"First of all, I'm driving, so that would be unsafe. Second of all...Actually, there is no second point, so eh." I say, shrugging.

"If this is some futile attempt to distract me from what just happened with Scott, I refer you to the beginning of what I just said. Futile." He says. I smirk to myself. At least he's talking again. The silence was driving me insane.

"Perhaps. Or maybe my plan is already working." I say. Stiles stares at me.

"What plan?" He asks. I grin.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." I say, waving my hand dismissively at him. "So what do you want to do when we get home? Anything? We could watch a movie."

"No thanks. Don't think I don't know what you're trying to do. I know exactly what you're trying to do. It's not going to work." He says.

"I don't know what you mean." I say, feigning innocence again. "I just wanted to watch a movie with my brother." Stiles sighs.

"I'm not in the mood for a movie, Luka." He says.

"I'm open to negotiate, then. How about video games?" I say.

"No." He says.

"Board games?" I say.

"No." He says. I pout.

"How about..." I start.

"Damn it! I said no! What part are you having trouble understanding?!" He snaps at me. I narrow my eyes. He did not just snap at me. I don't respond, instead I stare blankly at the road. I pull into the driveway and get out, going inside without another word. I go up to my room and sigh, collapsing on my bed. After a few minutes, Stiles comes into my room and sits awkwardly at my computer desk.

"What? I thought you wanted to be alone." I say, unintentionally harsh. I sigh when Stiles winces.

"...I'm sorry for snapping at you." He says. I sigh and sit up.

"That came out more harshly than I intended." I say apologetically. He nods.

"It's okay. You were only trying to cheer me up. I shouldn't have snapped like that." He says. I smile softly.

"It's okay." I say, patting the spot next to me. He moves to sit next to me on my bed. I pull him into a hug.

"It's just. I don't like fighting with Scott." He says. I nod.

"I know. You don't need to tell me that." I say.

"So how about video games?" He asks, and I shrug.

"Sure." I say, and we just play video games for the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Stiles follows me to Jesse's repair shop, with me glancing in my rear view mirror every now and then. I honk my horn when we get there, seeing Jesse outside. He waves, and motions Stiles to pull into the garage. I park outside, and go into the garage.

"Alright, let's see what's going on here." Jesse says, opening the hood. His eyes widen. "That's a lot of duct tape." He says.

"Yeah." Stiles says. Jesse shakes his head.

"What do you think?" I ask him. Jesse sighs.

"Well... Okay, I'm gonna be honest here. Judging by the amount of duct tape, there's a lot of repairs that need done. A lot of those parts can be pretty pricy. Off the top of my head, you're looking at a new alternator, radiator. Possibly a new engine. It's a miracle this jeep is still running. I'm not sure it'll be worth saving, to be honest. You might wanna consider junking it." Jesse says, looking back and forth between us. Stiles' face falls, and I frown. No, he's not going to junk it. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"How much?" I ask. Stiles looks at me, surprised.

"No. No way." He says. Jesse glances back at the jeep.

"Couple grand, at least." He says. "Maybe more."

"No." Stiles says again. I sigh.

"Give us a second." I say to Jesse. He nods, and walks over to another car. I turn to Stiles. "I can cover it."

"No, it's too much." Stiles says.

"You don't want to junk the jeep, Stiles. It means too much to you." I say. He sighs, and runs his fingers through his hair.

"No, I don't want to junk it. But I also don't want you to waste your money on it. You heard Jesse. It's too much." He says.

"He said that it wouldn't be worth it, not that he can't do it. I can cover it." I say. Stiles sighs and nods.

"I'll pay you back." He says, and I shake my head. "Don't shake your head at me. I'll pay you back." I sigh, and wave Jesse back over.

"You can do it, though, right?" I ask. He nods.

"'Course I can." He says. I nod.

"Do it." I say.

"You sure? The repairs are gonna cost more than what it's worth." He warns. I nod.

"I don't care. Just do it." I say, and he nods.

"Okay. I'll give you guys a discount, of course. Give me a week or so. I'll call you when it's ready." He says. We nod.

"Thanks, Jesse." I say. He grins.

"Sure, anything to help out a friend." He says. I smile, and grab Stiles' shoulder.

"Let's go, Stiles. We still have to meet Scott at the station." I say. Stiles nods.

"Alright. Thanks again, Jesse." Stiles says. Jesse smiles at him and we leave.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

Dad sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, looking in a mirror.

"I should have gotten a hair cut." He says.

"You know-" Stiles starts.

"Someone your age should be grateful he still has hair to cut." I finish, and Stiles gives me a high five.

"Well, I think you look great." Scott says.

"Why thank you, son I should have had." Dad says. Stiles and I exchange a look. "Oh, what am I doing? This is a terrible idea."

"Oh, come on, Dad." I say. I put my arms around his shoulders. Dad sighs.

"It's one date." Stiles says.

"The town won't implode while you're on a date with one woman." I say.

"Or man." Stiles says. "'Cause we'd totally be okay with that. Right, Luka?" I laugh, but nod.

"It's a woman, Stiles. A very beautiful woman." Dad says.

"What beautiful woman, by the way?" Stiles and I ask.

"None of your business, boys." He says to us. "Or yours." He says, pointing to Scott. Scott just grins.

"Well, we wanna know." Stiles and I say.

"Well, too bad. You'll probably find out later, but I don't want to jeopardize anything by telling you who it is, then you guys would probably pester her." Dad says. I gasp, hurt.

"I would never do anything like that. How could you suggest such a thing?" I ask. Dad raises an eyebrow at me.

"You'd get talked into it by Stiles." He says.

"That's so not true." I say, pouting.

"He's totally right." Scott says, smirking at us.

"Face it, bro. You can't say no to me." Stiles says, smirking at me. I sigh.

"STILINSKI! STILINSKI!" We hear. We exchange looks with each other and leave the office. "I'm going to kill you." Donovan. I narrow my eyes at him.

"If you think that surprises me, Donovan, remember it was well documented in your Anger Expression inventory." Dad says. Stiles and I exchange a look. "Deputies, escort the prisoner out."

"I'm not angry like I'm going to throw a brick through your window. I'm angry like I'm going to stab you with a knife until you're dead. And when you ask me why. This is why." Donovan says. I scoff.

"That was awesome, man." Stiles says. Dad turns to him.

"Yeah, that was amazing. Maybe do one more?" I say, causing Dad to look at me.

"Yeah, like maybe Christopher Walken this time?" Stiles says, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Y'know what, don't even worry about it. It's fine. Totally fine." I say.

"'Cause you'll have plenty of time to work on it. 'Cause, y'know, you're going to be stuck in your tiny little cell." Stiles says.

"Forever." Stiles and I say at the same time. Donovan chuckles, then starts to struggle against the deputies. Scott moves in front of me and Stiles protectively.

"Get him out of here!" Dad says, going back in his office.

"What the hell is Anger Expression Inventory?" Scott asks.

"It's a test you take when you're trying to become a deputy." I say.

"That guy wanted to be a cop?" Scott asks.

"At least now he's getting the full law enforcement experience." Stiles says. We go back in Dad's office. Dad sighs.

"Luka, take your brother to school, please." Dad says.

"Alright. Let's go, Stiles. Scott." I say, and we leave.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

I sigh, pulling up to the grocery store. I'm worried about Stiles. He still seems a little shook up about the fight he had with Scott yesterday. I should do something Sunday that'll cheer him up. Maybe we can go to the movies, or... I don't know. Play video games. Something that'll get his mind off things. My thoughts are interrupted by someone running in to my cart. I look up. Elena. I narrow my eyes at her. What the hell does she want?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Luka. I wasn't paying attention." She says.

"Yeah, sure." I say, putting a few bags of chips in my cart, trying to ignore her.

"That's a lot of chips. You having a party or something?" She asks.

"Or something." I say, deciding I needed a couple more bags of chips. The pack can go through snacks pretty quick. "Some friends are coming over later. Thought I'd pick up some snacks for them."

"You must be having quite a few friends over." She says, eyeing the snacks that I have in my cart. I shrug.

"They can eat a lot." I say, going to get some beverages.

"Yeah?" She says, following me. I sigh.

"Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but do you mind? I thought I said I didn't want to talk." I say. She sighs.

"I know you did. But I was kinda hoping you'd change your mind." She says. "You talked to Jesse."

"Your point being...? Look, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm not giving you another chance." I say.

"You gave Jesse another chance." She says, pouting.

"So? And we're not officially friends again yet. I still don't trust him. Not that it's any of your business." I say harshly. "And how the hell do you even know about that?" I ask. She looks taken aback by my tone.

"Look, I'm sorry, Luka. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I was at the hospital when Jesse told his dad." She says, and I scoff.

"Yeah, okay." I say sarcastically. She looks down sadly.

"I mean it, Luka. I really do feel guilty. I miss you." She says.

"Yeah, well, sucks for you then, huh? 'Cause I don't miss you. Now please just leave me alone." I say, as I finish getting what I need and walk away from her.

"Luka. Please." She says, following after me. I sigh. She doesn't know when to give up, does she?

"Leave me the hell alone." I snap, getting in the checkout line. I pay for my stuff, and leave, ignoring her.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

"The pack will be here soon, Lu." Stiles says to me. I'm currently sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the black tv screen. I'm thinking about Elena, thinking about when we were together, when everything was perfect. I loved her. I really did. A part of me still does. But the other part of me screams 'get away from her' every time she's around.

"Great." I say in a monotone. Stiles sighs, and sits next to me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Great." I say again in the same tone.

"Lu?" Stiles says. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I grumble. Stiles raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, 'cause it's normal for you to stare blankly at the tv when it isn't even on." He says sarcastically. I sigh, and tell him about my trip to the grocery store.

"She's still hoping I'll give her another chance. Said she misses me." I say. Stiles doesn't respond for awhile.

"You miss her, too." He says. I shrug. "Even after what she did, you still love her."

"What's your point?" I ask. He grins. I narrow my eyes at him, knowing what he's thinking. "NO."

"The only way you'll forget about her, and the only way she'll leave you alone, is if you started dating again." He says.

"No." I say again.

"Why not?" Stiles whines. "I just hate seeing you unhappy like this."

"You know why." I say, choosing to ignore the last thing.

"Sooner or later, you're gonna have to let someone else in." He says, and I raise my eyebrows.

"I can't believe that my baby brother is giving me relationship advice. What is this world coming to?" I joke. He laughs. The door opens.

"Hey guys." Scott says. The rest of the pack follows him inside. My phone rings. Derek.

"Hey, Derek." I say, answering my phone.

"Hey, Luka. Put me on speaker, I know the rest of the pack is there." He says, and I put him on speaker. "So what's been going on there?" He asks.

"Well, another werewolf is in town. He wants to be part of the pack." Scott says.

"What do we know about him?" Braeden asks.

"His name is Theo Raeken. His sister died a few years ago from exposure, oh, and I think he's lying through his teeth. Well, about what he wants, anyway." Stiles says. Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, because a couple of signatures don't match. Stiles thinks that Theo's parents aren't actually his parents." He informs Derek and Braeden.

"So? What does that have to do with whether or not he should be allowed in the pack?" Derek asks. Isaac opens a bag of chips and starts eating them.

"If he's lying about his parents, what else is he lying about?" I say.

"Exactly." Stiles says. Scott sighs.

"I can see where you get your inability to trust people from." Jackson says to Stiles. I glare at him.

"Not a good idea, Jacks." Scott says quietly.

"You know what, Jackson-" I start angrily, but Derek interrupts whatever rant I was about to go on.

"LUKA! ENOUGH!" Derek yells through the phone. I scoff, but don't say anything else. Jackson gives me an apologetic look. I just ignore him, and Stiles moves so he's sitting next to me on the couch, and rubs my shoulder, secretly asking if I was okay. I shake my head and smile at him, letting him know that I was fine. The rest of the pack watches this action curiously. They still don't understand how Stiles and I can communicate without words.

"What else?" Braeden asks.

"He said that the twins' alpha bit him and left." Stiles says. The twins exchange a look, while the rest of us look at them.

"Well? Ethan? Aiden? What do you guys know about this?" Derek says.

"No." They say at the same time.

"Our alpha wouldn't have just left him behind." Ethan says.

"He would've made sure Theo came with him." Aiden says.

"So he lied about who bit him? Why?" Erica asks.

"Because he doesn't want us to know about his old pack?" Boyd says.

"Yeah, but why?" Stiles says.

"Unless he's not a werewolf." I say.

"But if he's not a werewolf, what is he?" Scott asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I'm new to this whole thing. Who's to say there isn't some other shape-shifter he could be?" I ask. The rest of the pack exchanges looks.

"Luka may be onto something, actually. Keep a close eye on Theo. We have to go. I'll call back in a couple of days." Derek says, hanging up. A few seconds later, Stiles' phone beeps. He opens the message.

"Oh, man." He says. We look at him questioningly. He looks up at us. "Braeden just sent me this. It's about the Desert Wolf." He says, showing us. We all wince.

"My mother did this?" Malia says.

"Yeah, Braeden said that they were bad people." Stiles says.

"So they deserved it?" Malia says.

"I'm not sure anyone deserves that." I say.

"Well, we know one thing. She's good at her job." Allison says. We all nod in agreement.

"Hey, Luka. Think you can help me learn how to drive?" Malia asks me.

"Sure." I say, and we get up.

"I'm coming with you." Lydia says, also getting up.

"Me too." Kira says. I shrug.

"Okay, let's go." I say, and we go, getting in my car, Kira and Lydia in the back, and I motion for Malia to get in the passenger seat. I drive for a while, driving to the highway. After a few minutes, I pull over to the shoulder and get out. I walk over to the passenger side and open the door.

"Alright, Malia. Your turn." I say. She looks at me nervously, but gets out and goes to the driver's side nonetheless. I get in and put my seat belt on, while Malia does the same.

"Okay, hands on the wheel, at ten and two." Kira says, and Malia does so.

"Actually, it's now nine and three." I say, adjusting Malia's hands.

"A deployed airbag can break your thumbs at ten and two." Lydia says, nodding in approval at me.

"Alright, just ease into it." Kira says. I look back at her.

"I believe Malia asked me for help, not you." I joke. Kira smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry." Kira says.

"Alright, just try not to wreck Luka's beautiful car." Lydia says.

"Okay, Malia. Slowly put your foot on the gas, and pull into the street." I say, pointing to the road. Malia does so, every now and then hitting the brakes, and changing lanes.

"Uh, other way." Kira says nervously.

"Malia, just, focus on driving in a straight line." I say. Malia drives off the road.

"We are now off the road. This is not the road. Other way." Lydia says. My GPS starts beeping. I look up, and my eyes widen at the road, where there's a tree, and we're about to smash into it.

"What is that beeping?" Malia asks.

"My car's telling you to not run into the tree. Turn the wheel." I say. She does so, barely missing the tree and does circles in the street.

"Uh, this is called a U-turn." Lydia says.

"Luka told me to turn the wheel." Malia says.

"And you've done so. Beautifully. Now please just drive in a straight line." I say calmly, pointing to the road. She does so.

"Great!" I say.

"Okay, turn up here." Lydia says. Malia turns, still driving the same speed.

"Good. Good job. Maybe a little slower next time though, yeah?" I say.

"Where are we going?" Malia says.

"The school. We can practice parking there." Lydia says.

"Uh, the school is the other way." I say. "We're heading downtown."

"What?" Lydia says.

"We should make a U-turn if we want to go to the school." Kira says.

"No, keep going. We're almost there." Lydia says. We keep driving, until we come to a police van. The van's doors are open, with blood everywhere, and a few people laying on the ground by the van.

"Oh my god." I say.

"Call 911." Lydia says. I do so.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

The police get there pretty quickly. I start telling a deputy what happened, when my dad motions me over to where he's talking to Scott and Stiles. I go over to them.

"Scott, you saw Donovan. Is he like you?" Dad asks.

"No, I don't think so." Scott says.

"Unless he knows how to mask his scent." Stiles says.

"Well, human or otherwise, he might have just killed his lawyer, and mortally injured two officers. We have a APB out on him, but do you think you can find him faster?" Dad says to Scott.

"I can try." Scott says.

"Alright." Dad says, handing him a walkie talkie. "Keep it on channel two." Scott nods and takes off.

"Dad, what if it wasn't Donovan?" Stiles says.

"I'm guessing you have a theory?" Dad says.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles says. I raise an eyebrow at him. He sighs.

"Scott is that you?" Parrish says.

"Yeah, I found Donovan. He's totally freaking out. He keeps saying a name." Scott says over the walkie talkie.

"What name?" Parrish says.

"Theo." Stiles mumbles.

"Tracy. He keeps saying Tracy." Scott says. Stiles and I exchange a look.

"Tracy who?" Parrish asks.

"Stewart. Tracy Stewart." Lydia says.

 ** _TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW_**

Scott sends out a text to everyone. EMERGENCY PACK MEETING BEFORE SCHOOL. BEHIND THE BUSES. It reads.

"Look, Tracy wasn't just having problems sleeping. She was having night terrors. It was a real disorder." Lydia tells us as soon as everyone shows up.

"Well now she's the night terror. No one can find her." Jackson says.

"Okay, look. I know you guys are tired and miserable. But we need to find Tracy." Scott says.

"And how do we do that? She isn't exactly making it easy." Erica says.

"Guys, she's just one wolf. We can find her." Allison says.

"One serial killing wolf." Isaac says.

"She only killed one person, you know. Not exactly a serial killer." I say.

"The other two were mauled." Stiles says.

"Alright, what do we do when we catch her?" Kira asks.

"I say we put her down." Malia says.

"Guys, let's focus on finding her first. We can figure out the rest later." Scott says. We nod. The bell rings.

"Alright, you guys need to get to class. I'll see you guys later." I say, waving. I get a chorus of 'See you later, Luka' in return. I drive to Jesse's garage.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

"Hey, Jesse." I say, walking up to him. He stops working on the jeep and turns around.

"Hey, Luka. What's new?" Jesse says. I shrug.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd stop by. I just dropped Stiles off at school." I say.

"Cool, cool. The jeep should be done in a few days." He says.

"Alright. Thanks again." I say, and he nods.

"No problem at all. Happy to do it." He says. He glances at my grim expression. "Something wrong?" He asks. I shake my head.

"No. Nothing." I say.

"Come on, Luka. We might not have spoken for a few years, but I still can tell when there's something bothering you." He says, and I sigh, putting my back against the jeep.

"Elena." I simply say.

"Yeah. I can see why you'd still be thinking about her." Jesse says. I give him a look, debating on whether or not I can trust him with this.

"Stiles. Stiles thinks I should start dating again." I say carefully.

"Like, actually dating? You didn't date in college?" Jesse says. I shrug.

"I did date one girl, but it didn't work out. By the way, did you talk to Elena?" I ask. Jesse just looks confused.

"I told you. I haven't talked to Elena since we broke up. Why?" He says. I shrug.

"She ran into me at the store. Literally. She knew that I had talked to you, and that I'm thinking about giving you another chance, only she thought I already have." I say.

"I don't know how she knew that, I swear. I have no reason to lie to you, Luka." Jesse says.

"I didn't say anything about you lying. I just wanted to know if you told her." I say. He shakes his head.

"The only one I told was my dad." He says.

"I was at the hospital when Jesse told his dad, and I happened to over hear. Like I told you at the store." Someone says behind Jesse. Jesse turns around and I look up. "Jesse isn't lying." Elena says. I narrow my eyes at her.

"What are you doing? Stalking me now, huh?" I say, annoyed.

"No, I just need an oil change." She says, pointing behind her at her car. Jesse turns back to me.

"I think she's stalking you." He says, and I nod in agreement. Elena scowls.

"Can you do the oil change or not, Jesse?" Elena asks.

"Why would I help you?" He asks.

"Because I'm a paying customer?" She asks. He scoffs.

"I don't need your business." He snaps.

"Fine. I'll take my business elsewhere." She says.

"Good." He says. Elena scoffs and leaves.

"She's totally stalking you." Jesse says. "You should be careful." I scoff.

"What's the worst she can do?" I say.

"Annoy you to death?" Jesse says, and I laugh. Jesse grins. "Hey, can I ask you something personal?" He asks. I frown.

"You can ask, but I won't guarantee an answer." I say, and he nods.

"Well, I was just wondering... Do you still love her? Is that why you haven't dated anyone since her?" He asks, and my frown deepens.

"That's none of your damn business." I snap. He blinks. "I'd appreciate it if we never talk about her anymore." He nods, probably getting the answer he wanted. I scowl.

"I'm sorry, Luka. I didn't mean to overstep your boundaries. It won't happen again. I promise." He says. My scowl deepens.

"Whatever." I say, leaving.


	5. Chapter 4

I go home after leaving Jesse's, still a bit bitter from the question he asked. Obviously I haven't exactly gotten over her yet. I sigh, and sit down on the couch when I get a text. Noticing it's from Stiles, I open it.

At the animal clinic with Scott and Malia. No need to worry about picking me up today. I'll catch a ride with Malia.

I sigh. Great, now I'm gonna be bored. A few seconds later, I get another text, this time from Liam.

Need your help. Need a ride to the preserve. Meet me at the school. Will explain when you get here.

I frown. Why would Liam need a ride to the preserve? Guess I'll find out when I pick up Liam. I text him to tell him that I'll meet him at the school. There's a knock on the door. Raising an eyebrow, I go and answer it. Elena. I glare at her.

"What do you want?" I ask angrily.

"Hostile much?" She asks, moving past me and going in the living room.

"Please come inside, Elena." I say sarcastically. I'm so not in the mood to deal with her.

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree to talk to me." She says, sitting down on the couch. I sigh.

"I thought we talked at the supermarket. And again, at Jesse's shop." I say, sitting down on a chair far from her.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." She says.

"Yeah, well, I don't care." I say harshly.

"Come on, Luka. Don't you want to get back together?" She asks, batting her eyelashes at me.

"No." I deadpan.

"You're a bad liar, Luka. That's one of the things that I love about you." She says, and I scoff.

"Please. You never cared about me." I say.

"How could you say that? Of course I-" She says. I interrupt her.

"No. You didn't. I was blind then, but not anymore. I'm not falling for your tricks again. If you did, you would have made more of an effort to get along with Stiles, and my dad. If you did, you wouldn't have flirted with half the guys on the lacrosse team. Don't deny it. Back then I was naive, and thought that you were just trying to be nice. I know better now. And if you did, you wouldn't have slept with my best friend." I say. She sighs.

"Look, Luka. I made mistakes. I know this. But that doesn't mean that I didn't love you. I did. I still do." She says.

"'Mistakes'?" I scoff. "You knew exactly what you were doing. Don't try that game on me. I don't buy it. You were playing me from the start. I was just too blinded to see it. Not anymore, though." I say. She looks at me sadly. I just glare at her.

"Please, Luka. Give me another chance. I'll be better this time." She says, giving me a puppy dog look. The look that worked on me before, but not anymore.

"No. Don't give me that look. The only person that can get away with that look with me is Stiles. Certainly not you." I say. "I'm not giving you another chance. Get that through your head."

"Can we at least be friends?" She asks.

"No." I say.

"Why not?" She asks. I scoff.

"I'm not stupid. You'd try to ruin my life." I say.

"No I wouldn't." She says.

"There's a reason they call them exes, you know. It means that you no longer want them to be part of your life. I definitely don't want you part of my life anymore, as friends or otherwise." I say, not caring if I hurt her feelings.

"Please, Luka. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." She says.

"You can beg all you want. Get on your knees for all I care. The answer is still no." I say. She gets up and comes over to where I'm sitting. She climbs into my lap and starts kissing me. Surprised, I don't do anything. I start to kiss her back after a while. After a few seconds, I come back to my senses and push her off of me, causing her to fall on the floor. I stand up and wipe my mouth.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." She says, standing up and smiling smugly. I scowl.

"Don't do that." I say angrily. Damn it! As if I need this. She smiles sweetly at me. I glare at her.

"Why? Afraid that you'll 'fall for my tricks' again? That just proved that you still love me." She says smugly, moving her hair out of her face. I just now notice that she cut it. It used to be past her waist. Now it's just barely past her shoulders. My scowl deepens.

"That's... That doesn't matter. You need to leave. Now." I say, frustrated. She smirks.

"Make me." She says, putting her arms around my neck. I freeze. She starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes and let out an involuntary moan. Damn it. I'm not supposed to be letting her do this. I push her away from me again.

"Stop." I say, trying to sound firm, but it comes out in a whimper. Damn it. Why does this girl still have this effect on me?

"No." She says, pushing me back into the chair. She climbs back into my lap and starts kissing me again. I don't have the will power to push her off me again, because damn it, I do still love her. I've missed this. After a while of kissing, she pulls away slightly and presses her forehead against mine. I push her off of me.

"Please leave." I say in a defeated tone.

"Fine. But I'm not giving up. I want to be with you again. You'll come to your senses sooner or later. You can't hide your feelings forever, you know. Sooner or later you'll realize that you still want me in your life." She says, stroking my cheek and lips. After giving me another kiss, she leaves. Damn it. I thought I was stronger than this. I silently start to cry. Where's my crazy baby brother when I need him? My phone suddenly rings. Huh? I look at the screen before I answer.

"Stiles?" I say, smiling softly. He always seems to know when something's upsetting me, even when he's not near me. Like now, for instance.

"Hey, bro. What's wrong?" He asks. I blink. I don't want him to be worrying about me when he's supposed to be helping Scott.

"Nothing." I say. I can practically feel Stiles roll his eyes. He scoffs. Yeah, that wasn't a very convincing 'nothing', even if we are close, and he can tell when I'm lying even over the phone.

"Yeah, right. You do know who you're talking to right now, right?" He asks. I sigh.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Luka. That won't work on me. You know that." He says. I can faintly hear Scott talking to someone in the background.

"Yeah, well, aren't you supposed to be helping Scott?" I ask. He scoffs again.

"Ever heard of the term 'multitasking'? Now. Tell me what's wrong." He says in a demanding tone. I'm tempted to just hang up, but he'll just keep calling me and calling me until I answer again. Or he'll come home and demand to know why I hung up on him.

"Really, Stiles. I'm fine." I say. Stiles sighs.

"Why won't you tell me the truth?" He asks. I scowl.

"Because you shouldn't be worrying about me right now. You're supposed to be helping Scott." I say.

"Really, Luka? Really? You know that I'm just going to bug you about it until you tell me what's wrong. So why don't you save yourself a lot of pain and suffering and just tell me?" He says. I sigh.

"Stiles. Really, I'm fine." I say.

"Luka. I don't buy it. Just drop the damn act already and tell me what the hell is wrong." He says. He's starting to get annoyed. Great. Just great. The last thing I need is to be fighting with Stiles. Especially now. I sigh. Fine, I'll tell him.

"Fine. You should probably know that you won't like it." I say. Stiles scoffs.

"I figured that out myself, oddly enough. Just tell me." He says. I sigh again.

"Alright, alright." I say. I take a deep breath and let it out. "E...Elena came over just now." There's silence on the other end, and for a moment, I think he hung up. "Stiles?"

"Yeah, I'm here. What did she want?" He asks. I scowl.

"What do you think she wanted?" I say. He sighs.

"Did she do something?" He asks.

"No..." I say hesitantly.

"Why do you insist on lying to me? What the hell did she do?" He asks angrily. I wince a little, even though I know that his anger isn't directed at me, but at her. He never did like her. I roll my eyes. Stiles downright hated Elena. He wasn't very subtle about it, either. Every chance he got, he made sure she knew that he didn't like her. I sigh.

"I... She kissed me." I say, knowing that it's pointless trying to lie to him any longer. There's silence on the other end again. I sigh, starting to feel a little depressed.

"You pushed her away from you, though, didn't you?" He asks after awhile. I sigh.

"...After awhile, yeah." I say. He inhales sharply.

"...Do you want me to come home?" He asks. "'Cause I totally will. I can be home in a few minutes." I sigh. I do want him to come home, but I'm not selfish. Scott needs his help, and anyway, Liam needs my help.

"...No, it's fine. You stay there with Scott. I'll be fine. Liam needs my help with something, anyways." I say. Stiles sighs.

"Okay. Wait, what? What does Liam need you for?" He asks.

"I don't know. Something about going back to the preserve." I say.

"Huh. Well, alright, if you're sure. Just don't make the kid cry." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. Stiles laughs a little.

"Your emotions are all over the place right now. You tend to... snap when you're upset." He says. I blink.

"I do not." I say, even though it's true.

"You totally do, bro. It's very hurtful sometimes. So, do me a favor, and don't snap at Liam. He's just a kid who doesn't know any better." He says. I sigh.

"I'll be fine, Stiles." I say, slightly annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I'll just have to cheer you up later." He says happily. I chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be looking forward to it." I say, and with that, we hang up. I head out to go meet Liam.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

I sigh again, tapping the steering wheel impatiently.

"Where the hell is this kid?" I grumble to myself. I'm not really in the 'be patient' kind of mood right now. I'm a tad irritable, after that scene with Elena. I sigh. I look over when the passenger door opens and Liam climbs in. Mason and some kid I don't know climb in the back. I look forward. "Took you long enough." I grumble. "Who's this guy?" I ask, pointing my thumb at the kid. Liam smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry. Uh, Luka, meet Brett. Brett, this is Stiles' brother, Luka." Liam says.

"Nice to meet you." Brett says.

"Likewise." I say nicely to Brett, to be polite. "So why are we going to the preserve with Brett?" I ask Liam, annoyed. I really don't want to do this. I'd rather be home.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Brett's a werewolf. He's part of a different pack. And we're looking for something." Liam says.

"Satomi's pack?" I ask Brett. He nods, while Liam looks at me, confused. "Stiles told me about them." I say, and Liam nods. "So what are we looking for?" I ask, still annoyed.

"Well, remember that hole I fell into?" He asks, and I nod. "Well, there was a necklace in the hole. This necklace." He says, showing me a picture of a girl wearing a necklace.

"Okay...?" I say, still confused.

"This is Tracy." Liam says, and I nod, understanding now.

"Got it." I say. Liam suddenly starts sniffing the air, then looks at me.

"What's wrong, Luka?" Liam asks. I tap the steering wheel.

"Nothing." I say bitterly.

"Oh, c'mon. I don't need to be a werewolf to know that there's something wrong. You can tell me. We're pack. Practically family." Liam says. I scowl. I don't really want to talk about it with Liam.

"Drop it, Liam." I snap. Liam frowns.

"Okay." He says sadly. I sigh.

"Jesse. Jesse, decided to test his boundaries today. He asked me something too personal, guess I flipped out a little." I say. Well, that was one thing that's bothering me.

"A little? Sounds like you flipped out a lot." Liam says. I sigh.

"I guess. I'm sorry for snapping at you, Liam." I say as we pull up to the preserve.

"It's alright. There's something else, too. What is it?" He says. We start walking. I scowl.

"Don't worry about it, Liam." I snap.

"But it's making you sad. You're like a brother to me, and I want to help. Especially since Stiles isn't here to cheer you up." Liam says.

"It's none of your damn business." I snap. "Just freaking drop it already. I don't want to talk about it." Liam looks taken aback by my tone.

"I..." He says.

"Damn it. I'm not here to talk about my personal life with some damn kid. So just drop it." I say angrily. Brett and Mason look at me, then Liam. Liam nods sadly and doesn't say anything else. We fall into an awkward silence after that. I feel bad for snapping at him like that, but for some reason, I can't bring myself to apologize.

"You sure you know where you're going?" Brett asks, after a while.

"I know where I am." Liam says.

"So do I. In the middle of nowhere." Brett says, waving his arms.

"Shouldn't be too much longer." I say. There's a thud behind us.

"Guys? I think I found it." Mason says. We stop and turn around, going to where Mason was.

"Can you see the necklace?" Liam asks. Mason turns on his phone's screen and uses it to look around the leaves.

"No, I don't see it. Liam, I thought you said this was a sinkhole?" Mason says.

"It's a hole. What's the difference?" Liam says.

"Look, Liam. There's handprints." I say, pointing.

"Yeah, and look at all this dirt." Mason says, kicking at the dirt.

"She didn't fall in this hole." Brett says.

"She was buried." I say.

"Intense." Mason says.

"Guys, I don't think this is the right hole." Liam says, looking around. "The one I fell in was more towards the bridge." I look around as well.

"He's right." I say.

"So who crawled out of this hole?" Brett asks. We shrug, and continue walking.

"Wait!" Liam says after a while. "I think this is the one."

"Yeah. There's the bridge. And the tree." I say. Liam climbs in the hole.

"Found it!" He calls out, and jumps out.

"We need to tell Scott." I say. Liam nods. I get a text. Grabbing my phone, I unlock it. "It's from Scott. 'Meet us at the hospital. Something happened.'" I look up, panicked. Stiles.

"I'm sure Stiles is fine." Liam says, understanding my expression.

"But what if-" I start.

"You guys should go." Brett says.

"I can drop you guys off first." I say. Brett shakes his head.

"That text sounded pretty urgent. Don't worry about us. I'll make sure Mason gets home safely." Brett says, already pulling out hs phone, probably to call his alpha, or someone in his pack. I nod, looking at Liam, and we both take off towards my car.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

I drive about sixty five, seventy the whole way to the hospital. Liam looks terrified, but honestly, I don't care right now. Scott didn't say who, or what happened, but I'm certain someone got hurt. I'm panicking right now, worried that it might have been Stiles. Or my dad.

I get parked, and run into the hospital, with Liam right behind me. Scott is waiting for us in the main lobby.

"Stiles? My dad?" I ask him frantically. Scott shakes his head.

"They're both fine. Lydia. Lydia was attacked, she's going into surgery now." Scott says. I sigh, and run a hand through my hair.

"Scott, there's something you need to know." I say.

"There were holes, in the forest. We think Tracy was buried." Liam says.

"Yeah, alive. Then she crawled out." I say.

"Then we found another hole." Liam says.

"Who was buried in that one?" Scott asks.

"We don't know." I say.

"But we might wanna find out." Liam says. We walk over to where the pack is talking to Melissa. I see Stiles, and I sigh, relieved.

"How bad is it?" Stiles asks Melissa as I wrap an arm around his shoulder. He grins at me, then turns back to Melissa with a grim expression.

"Could have been worse. Theo, nice going on the tourniquet. You may have saved her life. Alright, so she's about to go into surgery. Any supernatural details that I need to know about?" Melissa asks.

"It was the tail." Jackson growls out. Isaac puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Tracy cut her with the tail, if that makes a difference." Scott says, glancing up at Jackson, who runs a hand through his hair.

"Okay." Melissa says.

"But it wasn't just Tracy. There were the others. The ones in the masks." Malia says.

"Okay." Melissa says again, and walks away.

"Someone please tell me what the hell happened?" I say. Everyone starts talking at once. "Stiles?" I say, frustrated.

"Okay, so Tracy was at the school. She passed out when Scott and I found her, some silvery liquid came out of her mouth. Scott, Malia, Isaac and I took her to Deaton. Deaton examined her, tried to test her healing abilities with a knife, but the knife broke. Tracy woke up, paralyzed the five of us, and takes off. Theo came after the paralysis wore off, and promised to help us catch Tracy. Apparently Tracy went to the station, looking for Lydia's mom. Tracy was looking to kill her. There was a fight, Tracy cut Lydia with her tail, Jacks lost control, Kira cut her tail off. Scott, Theo, Isaac and I show up after the fight, Theo does some quick thinking and wraps his belt below Lydia's wound. Malia went after Tracy to try to save her, but then these guys in masks show up and kill Tracy. Dr. Deaton took Tracy to the clinic, because she wasn't changing back to human, and because Dad didn't want to explain to the town about the supernatural." Stiles summarizes. I sigh.

"You, I'm never taking you anywhere again. I miss too much." I say jokingly to Liam, trying to lighten the mood. It works a little. Everyone chuckles slightly, even Jackson.

"Fine with me. Your driving terrifies me." Liam jokes back. "Not to mention you're pretty defensive when someone asks you something personal." He mumbles quietly, so quietly I almost didn't catch it. Everyone looks at me. Stiles raises an eyebrow. I shift my weight uncomfortably.

"I was worried, okay? I normally don't speed. That's Stiles." I say, pointing to Stiles. "And...I'm sorry about that." I tell him. "I get... defensive when I'm upset." Stiles scoffs.

"Sure. Defensive. Let's call it that." Stiles says. I glare at him. "I thought I told you to not make him cry?" He asks.

"I didn't cry." Liam says.

"...What are you guys talking about?" Isaac asks, confused.

"Luka here snapped at Liam." Stiles says. I sigh and lean against a wall.

"How do you know? You weren't there." Jackson says.

"We're close, remember? I know how he gets when he's upset. Liam, whatever he said, he didn't mean it. He can be a douche when he's upset. He does it to hide how he's feeling." Stiles says, shrugging. I scowl.

"Yeah, let's just broadcast it everywhere, so everyone can know." I say sarcastically. Stiles raises an eyebrow at me.

"See what I mean?" Stiles says. My scowl deepens.

"Y'know what, why don't you just shut the hell up?" I say angrily. The pack inhales sharply, while Stiles just stares calmly at me. After a while, I sigh. "Sorry." I say, giving him a small smile. He grins, letting me know that he's not upset.

"So what were you doing with Liam?" Stiles asks. Liam and I explain the same thing we just told Scott.

"Wait, so she was buried alive, then she crawled out of the hole?" Allison says. I nod.

"Someone else did, too. There were two holes." I say.

"Who was it?" Erica asks.

"Dunno." I say.

"We're gonna find out, though." Scott says. "For now, let's leave here, meet back at the Stilinski's." Everyone nods, and we leave, Stiles, Malia, Allison, and Erica riding with me.

"You sped to the hospital?" Stiles asks me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe." I say. He grins at me. "Alright, yes. I did. I panicked when Scott said something happened. My mind was coming up with the worst scenarios."

"How fast?" Stiles asks.

"Why does it matter?" Allison asks.

"Because Luka's always scolding me about speeding, and he never speeds. I'm curious. How fast?" He says. I sigh.

"You know, curiousity killed the cat." I say. Stiles rolls his eyes.

"How fast?" He says.

"Sixty five, seventy." I say, making Stiles and the girls whistle. I roll my eyes.

"Children. I'm surrounded by a bunch of children." I say, half annoyed, half amused.

"You love us though." Erica says, as we pull in the drive. Jackson pulls in behind us, and then the twins, then Scott.

"Love is a strong word... More like, it's why I tolerate you guys." I tease. Stiles opens the door for everyone, and we all go inside. Erica scoffs.

"You love us. Otherwise you wouldn't hang around us, you being older and all." Erica says. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"What does me being older have to do with it? I enjoy using this time to spend with Stiles." I say. Isaac coughs and says something that sounds suspiciously like "Bull". Everyone laughs. Deaton comes in.

"Sorry to interrupt." He says. He sets his bag on the coffee table and pulls a few jars out. "A werewolf with the talons of an eagle." He says, holding the first one up, then placing it on the coffee table. "Possibly a shape-shifter, known as a Garuda in eastern mythology." He holds up another one. "Tracy's claws, the unmistakable claws of a werewolf. But, this werewolf also bears the venom and the scales as a Kanima." He says, putting the last jar on the coffee table.

"What would you even call that?" Jackson asks.

"Personally, I'd call it terrifying." Deaton says, and we nod in agreement. "But right now I'm more interested in how Tracy was able to get across the mountain ash."

"I thought nothing supernatural can get across it." I say, frowning. None of this is making any sense.

"As did I." Deaton says.

"So, Tracy isn't supernatural." Scott says.

"Precisely. If she wasn't bitten, or born, then she must have been made." Deaton says.

"Made?" Ethan says. Deaton nods.

"Someone is making supernatural creatures with non supernatural means. They've somehow blurred the lines between science, and the supernatural." Deaton says.

"There's more. Luka and Liam said that they found another hole in the woods." Scott says. Deaton nods.

"It might be part of their process, a sort of incubation." Deaton says.

"What are we supposed to do?" Allison asks.

"The same thing you've always done. Protect each other." Deaton says.

"What about someone like Tracy?" Aiden asks.

"I wish I could tell you. I'm hoping to get more answers. I'll be gone a few days." Deaton says.

"Wait, you're leaving? Now?" Stiles says.

"Just for a few days." Deaton says.

"How scared should we be?" Kira asks.

"I've lived in the supernatural world for a very long time. But, I'm still just a doctor. A man of science. Something like this happens, it rattles the foundation of everything you believe. It shakes you to the core." Deaton says.

"Something like what?" Scott asks.

"The rules have changed." Deaton says, leaving. Scott closes his eyes.

"Alright, everyone. Let's all go home and try to get some sleep." Scott says after awhile. Everyone nods, and leaves. I sigh and sit on the couch. Stiles comes over and sits next to me, and cuddles up to me.

"You feeling any better now?" He asks.

"Not really." I say, knowing that he's asking about the Elena incident.

"You think about what we talked about before?" He asks. I sigh.

"Stiles. I'm in no way ready to start dating again. I mean, come on, look at me. Elena still has an effect on me." I say.

"Yeah, exactly. She's gonna have that effect on you until you find someone else. Someone better." Stiles says. I sigh.

"I can't really do that, when I still think about her. It doesn't help that she knows that she still has the effect on me, especially since no matter where I go, she's always there, trying to convince me to get back together with her." I say. Stiles sighs.

"You deserve to be happy, Luka. I want you to be happy. And you can't be happy with her. She'll only hurt you again, that we know for sure, so don't you dare think about getting back with her. She's poison, and you deserve someone better. Someone who won't keep hurting you." He says. I sigh.

"I know, I know." I say.

"Please just try." He says, giving me a puppy dog look. I sigh, knowing that I can't say no to him, especially when he looks at me like that.

"I don't think it'll do any good. But okay." I say. Stiles grins. He gets up and leaves the room. Confused, I get up to follow him. He turns around and holds up his hand. Deciding that I don't want to sit back down, I start to pace. What is he up to? He comes back a few minutes later with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and the movie 22 Jump Street in the other. I stop pacing and look at him questioningly.

"You're in the need of some laughs. What better way than to watch 22 Jump Street?" He says, putting the movie in and sitting back on the couch, with the remote in hand. He pats the spot next to him. I sigh.

"Stiles. I'm not really in the mood to watch a movie." I say.

"Exactly why we need to watch it. Come. Sit." He says, patting the spot again. I sigh again and sit next to him. He starts the movie. It turned out to be the best remedy I could have asked for. I laughed so much that I forgot about the Elena incident. I even forgot why I was upset with Jesse. After the movie I'm still chuckling.

"See. Told you." Stiles says, putting the movie back in its case. I smile.

"Yeah, yeah." I say. He turns around and grins at me.

"Well, my work here is done for now. Good night." He says, going to his room. I laugh.

"Good night, Stiles." I say, going to my own room.

 _ **TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**_

The next morning, I wake up and drive Stiles to school. I sigh, and just stare at the road.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stiles asks me.

"Nothing." I say.

"Bull." He says. "You're too quiet. What's wrong?"

"Maybe I'm just not in a talking mood." I say.

"Exactly. What's wrong? Don't make me ask again." He says in a teasing tone. I sigh.

"What do you think?" I say bitterly. I watch him frown from the corner of my eye.

"Still?" He says. I sigh. "Luka..."

"I can't help it, Stiles." I say. He sighs.

"She doesn't deserve another chance." He says quietly. I sigh.

"You said the same thing about Jesse." I say.

"Yeah, but he's not a lying, conniving slut like she is." He says. I frown.

"How do you know he's not lying to me now?" I ask.

"I don't. But I do know that she is." He says.

"Do tell." I say, raising an eyebrow. Stiles fidgets in his seat.

"Don't be mad." He pleads, and I narrow my eyes at that. What the hell did he do?

"What did you do?" I ask calmly.

"Nothing! At least, nothing too bad. Well, Scott and I bumped into her on the way to Deaton's. Well, we saw her walking, and I decided to interrogate her. With Scott there, listening to her heartbeat at a distance. She couldn't see him, because he was behind her, but I could. I asked her if she really still loves you, and she said yes, but Scott shook his head. I told her that if she was planning on just hurting you again, just leave you alone. She said that she wasn't going to hurt you again. Scott shook his head then, too. I asked her if she really cheated on Jesse too, and she lied, saying that she didn't. She's lying." He says. I look at him surprised. Looking back at the road, I sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I ask. He sighs.

"I didn't think you'd talk to her again." He says.

"It wasn't my intention to talk to her again, you know. She just came over and refused to leave until I talked to her." I say.

"I know. I should have told you about it sooner." He says.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I say, faking a smile. It's a pretty convincing smile I guess, because he doesn't question it.

"You sure? I don't want you mad at me." He says.

"You were trying to look out for me. I'm not mad." I say. He grins.

"Good." He says.

"So, what, are you going to interrogate Jesse now, too?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Maybe." He says seriously. I laugh.

"Well, I wanna be there when you do." I say. He nods. We pull up to the school.

"K. Oh, hey, by the way, we're going to be going to be researching after school. About the whole 'half kanima, half werewolf' thing." Stiles says.

"Okay. I'll help." I say. He nods.

"Okay. Just meet up with us after school." He says, and I nod.

"I'll see you then." I say, leaving.


End file.
